


记忆

by WangFei233



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, 我觉得应该是反转文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangFei233/pseuds/WangFei233
Relationships: 关于抄袭与反抄袭





	1. Chapter 1

预告:

不要对号入座，只是一个故事。

我没有暗指哪个人或者哪件事，只是一个单纯的脑洞。

有感而发。  
——————————

林羿刚刚发现，在三小时前，他被爆了抄袭。

准确来讲，是被抄袭。

林羿被爆抄袭？而且抄他的那个人还是某网站大神？

林羿:我不想背锅，我只想安安静静地写个文【大哭.JPG 】

网络上鱼龙混杂，各人所见的信息各不相同。如何辨别真伪？又如何维持正义？保持沉默是否才是最好的选择？面对各大事件，有人侃侃而谈;有人在屏幕之前冷冷注视;有人在怀疑;也有人发出截然不同的声音。

不管怎样，人们总会沉入信息的海洋中，我们所见的，到底是气泡，还是太阳？


	2. The first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 林羿被爆抄袭？而且抄他的那个人还是某网站大神？
> 
> 林羿:我不想背锅，我只想安安静静地写个文【大哭.JPG 】
> 
> 网络上鱼龙混杂，各人所见的信息各不相同。如何辨别真伪？又如何维持正义？保持沉默是否才是最好的选择？面对各大事件，有人侃侃而谈;有人在屏幕之前冷冷注视;有人在怀疑;也有人发出截然不同的声音。
> 
> 不管怎样，人们总会沉入信息的海洋中，我们所见的，到底是气泡，还是太阳？

一大清早，林羿就被手机铃声吵醒了。

“你他妈有病是不是？现在几点钟？不知道我昨晚码字码到凌晨两点半啊！这个时候打电话给我，如果你他妈没有蹦出什么有用的东西来看我不杀了你。”林羿眼睛都还没睁开，整个人都要炸了。

“林哥，你怎么还没看微博，这料都爆了三个小时了，你赶紧去看看……”

“停停停，发生了什么事？长话短说。”微博？林羿皱了皱眉，他一个小小的码字的，怎么上微博了？他从来不用微博啊！

“林哥，你被爆抄袭了！！！”

“啥？！！抄袭？我？怎么可能？我抄没抄袭我自己心里没点逼数？这些人有毛病吧，我TM……”

“等等林哥，不是说你抄袭，而是你被抄袭了！！”

“被抄袭？”林羿表示有点蒙。

他就一个写网文的，别说别人了，就连自己都不敢承认自己写的能称作文学小说。看文的人他估计不到一千个。就这还能被抄袭？抄的人眼睛有什么问题吗？还是说他写的文其实很有价值？

“是啊林哥，我今早看到都震惊了！网友说那个大神级别的作者，叫冉柝的那个——”

“是冉坼吧？！”

“诶是的是的，那个字不认识嘛，冉坼，就是他，据说超级出名，写的书销量基本过千万。就是他抄了你，林哥。”

冉坼？林羿知道这个作者，因为实在太出名了，喜欢看网文的人，不论男女，基本都看过他的书，只不过是多与少的问题。但是这样一个大神级别的作者，犯得着抄他这样一个平平无奇的小透明作者吗？想想就奇怪。

“这个事，嗯，就算他真的抄了我，你也先不要在网上和他们着急，我至少也签了合约的，会有官方帮我解决这个问题。总之，不着急，也别太生气。知道了吗？”

“好的，那林哥，我先挂了。你要是还想睡就继续睡吧，不好意思打扰你休息了。”李锦从最初的震惊冷静下来，察觉出自己一开始的失礼，连忙道歉道。

“害，没事，我现在也睡不着了。但是我有事要忙，先挂了。”林羿道。

“好的，挂了，再见林哥。”

“嗯，再见。”说完林羿就挂了电话。

抄袭啊……林羿喃喃道，真是不可思议。  
————————  
某网站-

最喜欢你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊:听说没有，冉坼被爆抄袭！！！

开什么玩笑:看见了，这种没有证据的小道新闻，你也信？

卡米我墙头:什么小道新闻，明明调色盘都出来的，证据确凿！！ls是不是rcncf，抄袭就是抄袭，少狡辩。

上山上山:唉，这种事，毕竟我们也不是当事人，也不要太代入了，虽然我也看过冉坼的文吧，但是如果他真的抄袭，该抵制的也还是要抵制，只是到底是不是真的抄袭，光凭调色盘也不能完全断定……

我是个小可爱:同意ls，未知全貌，不予置评。

太上老君快显灵:万一是那个被抄袭的作者碰瓷呢？三楼言论太失之偏颇了，反正我喜欢看rc的文，无关作者  
人品。

曼哈顿没有下雨:ls什么意思？什么叫喜欢看文，无关作者人品？要是真的抄袭了别人的作品，你也能心安理得的看下去？别人的心血被盗用，为一个人品不好的人挣钱赚名气，要我说，rc的文就应该全被禁，以后凡是抄袭，都要被判刑。

硬件好棒:ls有点过激了啊，抄袭有法律条文规定了的，这个也要就事论事。

dbq我错了:就我一个人觉得冉坼文其实很好看吗？？真的不像抄袭欸，文风基本都保持一致，文笔也都很不错，而且里面人物三观也都很正，不可能十几部小说都是抄袭的吧？！！

不是一个问题:被抄袭的那个作者叫什么名字？

我太难了:被抄袭的作者叫木木，不是很出名的样子，在卷文写文的，爆料被抄的那篇文叫《过错》，我看了，写得挺好看的。至于抄袭……我不太看得出来。

一二三四五，上山去吃土:我蛮喜欢这个作者的文的，强推《歧路》，写得超棒！！！

o(*≧▽≦)ツ ~ ┴┴:我好像看过……没什么印象了。

凄凄切切古古怪怪:你们是在说冉坼的那篇《error》吗？那篇科技文是抄袭的？！！woc，我以前很喜欢冉坼的，，，看来以后粉转路了……

————————————  
“看了吗？这个帖子。”

“看了看了，卧槽真的没想到，冉坼的文都是抄袭的，还抄个没有名气的作者，那个作者的文写的很好吗？”

“不知道，去看看吧。”

“你看你看，这个人说被抄袭的作者叫木木，被抄的文叫《过错》，而且还挺好看的。”

“真的没想到我最喜欢的《error》居然是抄袭的，我是真的很喜欢这篇文啊……”

“谁不是呢，以后要擦亮眼睛，抵制抄袭。”

“嗯，我也。”

————————————

“妈的气死我了，他们这些人都是SB吗？冉坼的文一看就知道不是抄袭啊，肯定是那个作者想借冉坼的名气炒一波热度，简直恶心。看我不怼死他们。”

—————————————

“有什么好气的这些人，有毛病吧，作者抄袭关你毛事啊我不就讲了句冉坼的文好看，TM就骂我，实话实说还碍着你了？脑残粉真讨厌。”

“唉，反正不关我们的事，少跟这些没有素质的人生气，就是网上显显威风，实际屁都不是。”

“就是，现在网上的人素质都好低啊，唉，小学生都敢出来瞎逼逼，没有证据的东西信它干嘛？”

“调色盘也不能全信啊，谁说冉坼就一定是抄袭的。”

“嗯哼，就是说。”

————————————

我是彩蛋:  
齐子矛:为什么我还没出来？  
林羿:因为你不行。  
齐子矛:男人，不能说不行(死亡微笑😊)  
林羿:突然感觉今晚死定了……


	3. The second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与冉坼的会面来得这么快？！！还有那个叫齐子矛的男人……他是谁？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点慢热……希望不要介意啊哈哈哈(挠头)  
> 本人真的码字能力有限，看的时候就把这文当个消遣，不要太当真……

林羿坐在床上，看着床边的窗户，窗帘拉开着，清晨并不刺眼的阳光射了进来，有灰尘浮浮沉沉地飘着，像是在跳一场无人观看的华尔兹。他的眼睛微微眯了眯，皮肤在太阳的照射下呈现出透明的质感; 头发也因此变成了金色。突然，像是想到了什么，林羿笑了笑，打开了手机，拨了一个电话——

“喂，请问您是？”

“签约作家林羿。”

“哦，林先生，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“是这样，我想知道网站方面对于关于我的这个抄袭事件准备如何处理的？”

“额，网站方面是说，本来应该是网站方面对此进行处理的，但因为受害的还是林先生，所以还是以林先生的意愿为主。”

“这样啊……那行，等我有想法了再联系你们。”

“好的。”

“嗯。”说完，林羿就挂了电话。网站这态度看似是为了林羿着想，实则只是为了推卸责任，想让林羿自己出头来解决这趟浑水。

“咕噜噜~~”嗯，不想了，先吃饭，早饭还没吃呢，林羿摸摸自己的肚子，决定今天早上嗦粉。

锁门之后，林羿去了小区附近的一家早餐店。店里热气腾腾，雾蒙蒙的看不见人，在还略微带些寒气的早上显得格外有烟火味。

“李婶！”林羿喊了一声。“小林啊，又来啦？今天想吃什么啊？尽管和你李叔说啊，不要客气。诶，快坐啊。来来来，坐这儿。”里面传来一个中年女性的声音，说着说着，一个系着围裙的女人从雾气里面出来了，一边抹着潮湿的手一边拿了张凳子搭在一张小桌子旁边。

“李婶，我说了你们忙你们的，不要管我，给我口吃的就行。行了行了，别忙活了，去去去，你们忙你们的。”林羿拿走了李婶搽桌子的抹布，把李婶推了回去。

“那小林啊，你想吃些什么？李婶让你李叔做。”“别太忙活了，一碗粉就行。”“好勒，小林你坐这儿啊，粉马上就来。”李婶笑着，又向厨房方向吆喝，“他爹，来碗粉啊，给小林的！”“好！马上！”

这家没有招牌的早餐店是林羿一天早上实在起晚了，附近除了这家没有其他还在营业的情况下发现的。当时他本能是有一点点抗拒这家似乎连营业执照都没有的早餐店的，但是进去之后出人意料的是，这家店内里不像外面看上去那么寒酸肮脏，而是整洁干净的。而且据林羿看来，食材用料什么的也都安全新鲜。从那之后，林羿就时常来这家店吃早饭。

但真正和店家关系好起来，还是因为一个礼拜前李婶的儿子出了事，林羿知道后帮了忙。

要说林羿觉得他也不是一个那么有正义感的人，只是顺手就帮了。但是李婶他们却自那之后把林羿当成恩人，林羿一来就嘘寒问暖递这递那，倒让林羿有些不好意思起来。

“诶，让一让，让一让，粉来了！”没过多久李婶就捧着一碗热腾腾的汤粉走了过来。林羿只闻到一阵扑鼻的鲜香迎面而来，再一看，嫩白的粉条上撒着翠绿的葱花，铺着细细的辣油的汤底还埋着几片厚牛肉，不由得食欲大开，对李婶说了句“李婶我开吃了”就埋头大吃了起来。不一会儿吃饱喝足，林羿坚持付过了钱后，就离开了李婶的早餐店，准备回家。

走到半路，电话铃声响起，林羿在一家花店门口前停了下来。早晨的鲜花还带着未干的露珠，阳光正好照在上面，折射出细微的光芒，幽幽的馨香传来，林羿接通了电话。

“喂，您好。请问有什么事吗？”

“林羿林先生是吧？我是作者冉坼的委托人，请问你什么时候有空，我们约个时间见个面？”电话那边是个一个声线沙哑的男人。

“能问一下你们是怎么知道我的真名的吗？”

“呵呵，”对面的男人笑了一下，沙哑的声音让林羿觉得耳朵有些痒，不自觉动了一下，而后那个男人说:

“我们可以知道你的一切，林先生。哦，对了，忘了自我介绍一下，我叫齐子矛，冉坼先生是我的客户。”

“……”，林羿沉思了一会儿，然后说:“我能拒绝吗？”

“很遗憾，你不能。”

林羿也笑了:“那我随时都可以。”

“很感谢林先生的配合，那我们明天下午两点，西路咖啡馆见。”

“好。”说完林羿就挂了电话。

林羿知道冉坼会找他，只是不知道居然来得这么快。毕竟官方还没有给出回应。不过既然来都来了，那就会会这个冉坼和那个叫齐子矛的男人吧！


End file.
